


soap time

by jangnan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Comic, Domestic Discipline, Embedded Images, F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangnan/pseuds/jangnan
Summary: "Kanaya Maryam is the loving girlfriend and even more loving disciplinarian of either Rose Lalonde or Vriska Serket, and we take a glimpse into one of their scenes! For whatever reason, Rose/Vriska very much enjoys taking a trip over Kanaya's knees for a firm spanking, followed by getting her naughty mouth washed out with a bar of soap, and all finished up with some time spent with her nose in the living room corner and her sore butt on full display.Naturally, lots of fluffy aftercare after the fact, even if it isn't directly shown.Any and all of them being trans women is accepted and encouraged, for the record!"ive never actually drawn anything like this so i ended up doin a lot of research lmao, i hope this is ok!





	soap time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [High_Spanxicutioner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Spanxicutioner/gifts).

[ [full size image](https://api-da.wixmp.com/_api/download/file?downloadToken=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsImV4cCI6MTU2NTcwMDc5NSwiaWF0IjoxNTY1NzAwMTg1LCJqdGkiOiI1ZDUyYjA2MzAzNjRiIiwib2JqIjpudWxsLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdLCJwYXlsb2FkIjp7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2RlZjA1YzEyLTJhN2UtNDc2OC05NTJlLTdmM2Q2YmE1MTdmYlwvZGRkeW5jNi1lODk5YTQ3OS0zNzc1LTRmMWUtOWU5NC1lZDRhMzMzYWJlNjkucG5nIn19.4cFZ-MFlmJjupzrlPr_PooFYL-Z2fB8I4aZYU_deshw) ]


End file.
